1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure supply equipment, which supplies pressure consistently to a plurality of pressure demanding mechanisms. More specifically, the pressure supply device can be utilized on a pressure supply equipment for fuel injection of internal combustion engines.
2. Related Art
Conventional kinds of pressure supply devices adapted for fuel injection in internal combustion engines has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-330373. The device disclosed therein relates to a common rail type fuel injection device. The device attempts, by the provision of a dividing bulkhead having an orifice near the center in the longitudinal direction of the common rail, to prevent a change in pressure generating inside the common rail at one side from propagating into the common rail at another side in order to prevent fluctuations in the amount of fuel injection among respective cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
In such a conventional device, in which one common rail is shared by plural number of fuel injection valves, pulsating pressure resulting from fuel discharge from a fuel tank propagates through fuel paths as wave motion and influences the amount of fuel injected from fuel injection valves. The pulsating pressure is generated because the discharge from a high pressure fuel pump acts as an exciting source for a water hammer and the resulting resonance frequencies induce pressure vibrations in the paths including the fuel injection valves, common rail and fuel pump. Further, because the manner of propagation of pulsating pressure to respective injection valves varies depending upon the distance of the fuel paths in the common rail to each cylinder, such a pulsating pressure produces fluctuations in the amounts injected to the respective cylinders.